For All I Believed In
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: For all I believed in, I never believed I'd ever fall in love with you."
1. Rosie Is Cute

**My first story! I'm gonna try make it long, and I hope I get some good reviews =D**

______________________________________________

Carter Mason walked down the steps off the school bus, another long, boring school day was finally over.

She lifted the strap of her schoolbag and swung it onto her shoulder as she walked past Major Mason, her father.

She looked over at him, he was throwing some nets and stuff into the water, and then he noticed Carter.  
Suddenly he had a goofy smile on his face.  
Carter gave him a suspicious look.

_He's up to something._ she thought, while sighing, knowing that whatever it was was probably something stupid, unfunny or plain weird.

She continued into the house, up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom door.

She opened the door, took one step foward into the room, and stopped.

She blinked a few times and stared at the beautiful girl before her.

Was she dreaming? She discreetly pinched herself in the back and her eyes widened because she didn't wake up...

_So it's not a dream._

_Wow._

_More to the point, what is she doing here and why is she in my room?_

She was still staring at the brunnette, who had medium-length wavy hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could make you melt.

The girl broke the silence. "Hello, My name is Rosie, and you must be Carter?" she smiled.

Carter opened her mouth and let it stay open for a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah. How-?"

Suddenly she realised, _THAT'S why Dad was being so..._ She grinned happily at Rosie, who grinned back at her, slightly confused.

"Uh, just a sec, I'll be right back." Carter said, turning out of the room and towards the top of the stairs, and she glanced back at Rosie, who was gazing out of the window.

Carter put her head on one side and smiled at her. _So cute._

She tore her eyes unwillingly away from her and carried on down the stairs and out the front door.

Carter ran over to the pier and nearly knocked her father over with the force of her hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said excitedly, while her father took a few seconds to gather himself together, he was still shaken a bit from Carter surprising him.

Major Mason knew his daughter was gay, and treated the fact the same way he would if she liked boys instead of girls.

Major Mason wrapped his arms around his daughter, and did she have some death grip!

Carter pulled away and started happy-dancing right there on the pier.

Major Mason looked at his daughter, raised an eyebrow and laughed at the way she looked while 'happy-dancing'.

"So I guess you met Rosie?" He said, more of a statement rather than a question, Carter stopped dancing and turned to look at him with a big grin on her face.

"Rosie is CUTE!" Carter sighed, staring up into the clouds.

"Rosie is also staying with us for a while because she has to lay low. You know what I'm talking about right?" Major Mason said to her, while continuing to throw nets into the water. Carter looked back down at him and her smile dissapeared.

"Gotcha." she said seriously, then smiled a little again, thinking of how lucky she was to get to live with someone like Rosie.

She sighed again, Life was wonderful.

________________________________________________________

**Short, but I know where to go from here! Reviews please!**


	2. Rosie Is Adorable

**So many dang reviews! and I only posted it like three in the morning!**

**Well this is posted at half 5 in the morning =P So deal with it =D**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Carter ran inside her house and hurtled up the stairs, causing her to trip and she fell on her face quite hard at the top of the stairs.

She lifted her head up and rubbed her nose, cursing to herself, and then looked up further to find a worried looking Rosie towering over her.

"Are you alright, Carter?" she said, while frowning at Carter, who was trying to get up while hiding a smile;  
Rosie looked so cute when she was worried.

But she gathered herself together, she'd just met Rosie for crying out loud, she knew nothing about her, and didn't want to scare her into already breaking a friendship which had barely been formed.

"Here." Carter looked up to see Rosie's hand extended towards her, and gazed at it for a moment,  
it had such a perfect shape...

Carter looked up to meet Rosie's eyes, which were looking at her in confusion, as if to say;

_'Why won't she take my dang hand?'_

Carter came back down to Earth, and lifted her hand up and placed it in Rosies.

Taking advantage of the wonderful fact that she was holding hands with Rosie, she took her time to get up, while holding her hand all the while.

When she finally got up, she brushed her self off and started rubbing her nose again, which she had just noticed was hurting a lot.

She stopped rubbing her nose when she felt something odd;

And it was sliding down her nose and past her lips.

She removed her hand and looked at the red blood smudged on it.

Carter raised her eyebrows at the blood then casually wiped it off on her sleeve.

Rosie, however, was looking quite shocked, as she had never witnessed a nosebleed before.

"Is...is that blood?" she said, after a few seconds of staring with her mouth open.

"Well it sure aint ketchup let me tell ya that." Carter muttered to herself but then looked up at Rosie and gave her a reassuring smile;

"S'okay, I got this." she said as she walked past her towards the bathroom, brushing her shoulder as she walked past, making herself shiver.

_Easy tiger._

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a tissue from the box beside it, wet it in some water and wiped away the blood;

Since there was no mirror, she missed most of the blood.

Rosie had followed her in, and came beside Carter, and craned her neck around her head to see her face.

She spoke quietly; "You missed a bit." Carter suddenly noticed she was there, making her stiffen a little, but then relaxing.

Carter wiped a little more, and Rosie shook her head and said, "Here, let me help you."

Carter looked up into Rosie's dark eyes, which she felt she could stare into all day.

"Okay." she said just as quietly. And let Rosie take the tissue from her hand.

Rosie placed a hand on Carter's shoulder, and lifted her other hand up to delicately wipe underneath Carter's nose, removing the last traces of blood.

Carter mumbled a small 'Thank you' and then moved away from her into the hall towards her room.

She thought Rosie was gorgeous and all that but she was losing herself here.

She needed to calm down.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked into her room and lay down on her bed, as she tried to gather herself together.

"Is everything alright?" a nervous voice asked, and Carter's eyes shot open and flew over to Rosie's, which were giving her another small frown of worry.

_Dammit she keeps sneaking up on me._ Carter thought as she looked at the brunnette that was sitting on the edge of her bed...

_Actually caring if she was okay or not._

_Woah. She's really something._

Carter couldn't help herself, so she stared at Rosie's perfect face.

She couldn't help it;

Rosie was so adorable.

Rosie _is_ so adorable.

__________________________________________________

**Again, so short. but I couldn't resist. I just HAD to end it there.**

**As you may have noticed I have this weird thing for nosebleeds XD**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
